


[podfic] If Cupid's Got a Gun

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Bitches, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "If Cupid's Got a Gun"</p>
<p>Text summary: Natasha is the armor she wears and the armor she creates to keep herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If Cupid's Got a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Cupid's Got a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582322) by [vampyreranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger). 



> This story was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, which can be found [HERE](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Everyone involved did an amazing job and I encourage you to listen to the entire anthology.
> 
> Also, thanks goes to [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/), who invited me to participate in last years anthology; [klb](), for helping organize things (and for reminding me to update the ALPA III spreadsheet); and last, but certainly not least, many thanks go to [vampyreranger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger) for allowing me to record this wonderful story!

Cover Art provided by [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:02:27 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/If%20Cupid%27s%20Got%20a%20Gun.mp3) | **Size:** 2.25 MB

  
---|---


End file.
